Age
by detroyets
Summary: The age difference between Katara and him never really bothered Aang until it did. (Kataang only. Extremely happy ending. Basically fluff.)


_**TITLE:** Age_

 _WC: 2264_

 _So this was originally gonna just be about age differences but its really more of a compliance of Kataang kisses and Aang expressing his likes and dislikes towards them. Obviously a very happy ending._

 _The age difference between Katara and him never really bothered Aang until it did._

When they were 12 and 14, the age difference wasn't even noticeable. They were both shy and blushed when the other initiated anything, even simple hand-holding. The kisses were even worse.

The first kiss they shared was in the Cave of Two Lovers. It was very brief and their lips barely touched before the lights of the stone lit up. They never said anything about it after.

The second one they shared at the invasion on the Day of Black Sun was a spur of the moment and Aang felt no embarrassment or regret. He wanted her to know that if anything happened, he loved her. Of course nothing did end up happening and the kiss became a thing of the past that neither spoke about.

The third kiss was the one Aang regretted most. After watching the play on Ember Island, he foolishly kissed Katara almost directly after she said she was confused. He remembers the regret and pain he felt after and was down the rest of the night. He couldn't look her in the eyes the rest of the night or the day after.

The finally kiss they shared was his favorite. He didn't need to say anything and neither did she. They simply gave each other a hug and then shared the most simple but meaningful kiss.

And he remembers clearly after almost every kiss, his face would turn bright red and he couldn't look her in the eyes for quite a few minutes after.

Love is hard as a child, he decided.

But luckily it got easier.

At the ages of 14 and 16, it was much easier for Aang and Katara. They had been a couple for almost a year and a half and kissing and hand-holding was a given. Of course the kisses were still rare for them. But they usually lasted much longer.

When Aang would need to meet with Zuko or the Earth King, he would pull Katara into a "see-you-later" kiss and whisper his love to her before he dashed out of the doors.

Or if he simply needed to go out for a fly, Katara would be pulled into his arms and he would kiss her passionately before whispering his love and dashing out of the door and leaping for the air.

And boy he loved the kissing. He loved seeing her face light up bright red and her saying her love back before pecking his lips and waving a far-well. Or when she would be asleep in the mornings and he wanted to go out for an early breakfast, his favorite way of waking her up was kissing her gently and shaking her awake.

He was so addicted to her.

But him being 14 and her 16 had many disadvantages too. Sixteen is the marrying age in the Southern Water Tribe and Aang remembers clearly the last time they were there.

" _I am so happy to be home," Katara had a peaceful look on her face before she looked at Aang. "Not that I don't love traveling with you. It's just, this is where I was born and raised and it will always be my home." She reached for Aang's hand._

" _I know sweetie. And I undertstand. I'm still the same way when I think of the Southern Air temple. In my heart, it'll always be my home." Aang kissed her hand before ushering Appa to land on the landing zone made specifically for him._

 _She gave him a look of love. "I'm still always so surprised at the progress they made here. It's so beautiful."_

 _Aang watched her as she glance around the tribe, no city._

' _She's so beautiful.'_

 _He blushed at his thoughts before leaping off of Appa and gracefully landing on the snow covered ground. He was about to turn around to help Katara off but she had already lept down and had the snow met her to break the fall. He smiled._

" _Are you ready to see your dad?" Aang asked._

" _More than ready. I haven't seen him in 4 months. He's so busy running this place." Her face got sad for a second before she shook her head. "I'm proud of him."_

 _Aang reached for her hand but was pushed out of the way when I man pushed in between him and Katara._

" _Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. My name is Rarra and I moved here to help rebuild this Tribe. And I would be so honoured if you would give me the pleasure of treating you to dinner."_

 _Aang felt his fist clench but despite the anger he felt inside, his face displayed sadness._

 _Katara moved around the young man and reached for Aang's hand, entwining their fingers. She then opened her mouth to speak._

" _Katara isn't_ **available** _for anything with_ **you** _, buddy." Aang said pointing a finger at the man's chest._

 _A stifled laugh came from beside him and he felt Katara's fingers tighten around his._

 _The man's mouth opened and closed as he looked at Aang and then at their hands. "Y-You're the Avatar! And y-you two are together. I am so so sorry. I promise I didn't know. I guess word never got around to me," he muttered the last part bitterly. He then placed his right fist to the palm of his left hand, bowing, "Once again, I'm sorry. Carry on." He scurried away with a red face._

" _Buddy," Katara burst into laughter as she repeated Aang._

 _His face got hot pretty quick and he reached for her other hand._

" _It's just, you're sixteen now, Katara. You're legal marrying age and I was just horribly reminded when he came up. And it's like a laugh in my face because I can't present you with a betrothal necklace for at least another 2 years." He squeezed her fingers gently before letting his eyes fall to the ground. "I feel like I'm holding you back. The age difference wasn't bad when we were just twelve and fourteen or even thirteen and fifteen. Now it's so different."_

 _Her hand pulled away from his and was placed on his cheek. "I am in no rush to get married. We have all the time in the world, sweetie. I'm perfectly fine waiting for you. To be honest, I was never really ready to become a wife at sixteen anyway." She rubbed her thumb over his hand. "And besides, you're forgetting the most important thing."_

" _What?"_

" _I love you, Aang. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. And no matter how long I have to wait, I'm gonna marry you. I don't want to marry anyone else."_

 _He looked up and he felt a smile take over his face._

" _I don't want to ever marry anyone else either. I love you more than life itself Katara. I promise you."_

 _She wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him a bit closer and placed her lips on his for a few seconds. "Only you."_

 _He leaned in and captured her lips in a loving kiss._

Despite the unhappiness he felt when he thought of that day, he was also very relieved and happy with how it ended.

Of course it happened more times than once and yet every time after, Aang felt less saddened by it. It just showed him how absolutely lucky he was to get someone that everyone else wanted but couldn't have. And it didn't hurt that every time it happened, he would get extra kisses after and a long and meaning chat and reminded how much she adored him.

And it just proved his theory further that love got even easier as you got older because at the ages of 18 and 20, Aang was blessed with the chance to call Katara his betrothed.

" _Just, come with me, okay?" Aang insisted as he tugged at his girlfriend's hand._

" _But where are we going? Aang, you know I hate surprises."_

 _He just laughed and gave her his signature smile. "And you know that's the exact reason I'm always surprising you."_

 _Katara sighed but let herself be lead to Appa and carried on. "This better be a good surprise."_

" _You say that every time. Have I ever let you down before?"_

 _Katara immediately started naming things off, "Actually yes, remember that time when you wanted to try and ride the Unagi again and instead you were thrown into the sand? Or how about when you wanted to try and cook me stewed sea prunes but instead you started a fire? Or when yo-"_

" _Okay okay, I get it. Some of my surprises are really, really bad but this one is perfect. I promise. You'll love it." He kissed her hands before reaching and untying the thin strap of orange cloth wrapped around his waist. "…And you need to be blind-folded."_

 _She raised her arms and shook her head. "Nu-uh. Not happening. I'm gonna fall to my death."_

 _He tilted his head to the side. "Would I really allow you to die?"_

 _She sighed before turning around. "This better be worth it or you are soo getting is Avatar."_

 _He laughed and wrapped the cloth around her head and tying it. "Is that good? Can you see?"_

" _I think the point is to not see, Aang." She said sarcastically._

" _Your sense of humour is amazing. We'll be there soon my love."_

 _A smile took over her face and she nodded before breathing out, "Okay."_

*-*-*

" _I'll be right back. Stay here and don't you dare remove that blindfold. And don't worry about being mobbed. We're in a secluded place."_

 _She huffed playfully and then smiled, "Be quick."_

 _Aang lept off of Appa and his glider instantly clicked open as he headed for the top of Makapu Village, more specifically the volcano._

 _He remembered the last time he was here, he wanted to get Katara the rare Panda Lily and give it to her so she would know how he felt. He never got the chance because the volcano was about to exploded. He just hoped the flowers were able to grow back._

 _When he landed on top of the volcano, he instantly knew it was settled and he prayed that the volcano wouldn't erupt for many years to come. He reached the tip of it and was amazed with how many of the flowers grew back._

 _He started to get to work. He grabbed about 6 of the flowers and made sure they all looked perfect before he gently gathered them in one hand and leaping in to air to fly back to Appa and his beloved._

" _Aaang, is that you? Are you back?" Katara asked._

 _Aang smiled and replied. "Yeah Katara, I am." He jumped into Appa's saddle and got onto his knees, holding the Panda Lilies gently in one hand behind his back. "You can take the blindfold off."_

 _She breathed out in relief and tugged the cloth off. "I know exactly how Toph feels now. It sucks not seeing anything."_

 _Aang smiled and grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb over hers. "Katara."_

 _She looked at him. "Yeah?"_

 _He let out a breath and muttered a "here goes nothing."_

 _He pulled the Panda Lilies out from behind his back and showed them to her. She gasped and was about to say something but Aang shook his head and smiled._

" _My dearest Katara. No, my beloved Katara. I am presenting these flowers to you as a symbol of my heart. I have loved you for almost as long as I've know you. You have a heart the size of a Platypus Bear if not larger. You can never leave a town knowing that someone needs your help. You are the most infuriating person to fight because you never back down, especially when you know you're right. You know exactly how to make my day and you never fail at making me happy. And all these things are reasons I love you._

" _I love you so much. I can't begin to explain it. I would do anything to protect you. So what I'm really getting to is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you please make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Aang pulled out his betrothal necklace that he spent months creating. It has the Water Tribe marking entwined with the Air Nation's marking._

 _Katara had tears cascading down he face but yet she somehow had the effort to whisper a love filled yes. "Of course I'll marry you. It wasn't even a question. I love you."_

 _Aang has trouble containing his excitement as he grinned and swirled around to face her back. He lifted the necklace and placed it over he before moving her hair and tying it. He placed a gently kiss on the back of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you more than words can describe."_

"Aang?"

The Airbender's head snapped up to see Katara looking at him with a look of curiosity. Her being 24 and him 22, they looked like any normal couple.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

Aang smiled and shook his head. "I'm thinking of us."

She walked over to him and sat onto his lap. "Good things I hope." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips and rested his hands on her waist. "Not a bad thought in mind."

He then leaned back in and kissed her slow and tenderly, savoring the moment and memorizing every detail of it.

And right then, Aang decided that the age difference really didn't bother him much anymore.


End file.
